La Otra Cantante
by Belu-Bels Cullen BBG
Summary: 54años después deque Bella se transforme Edward encuentra otra "cantante" y cree estar enamorado de ella ¿Qué habrá visto Bella para decidir dejar asu familia y unirse a los volturis? Y si esta vez aparecen otros 3 vampiros y lobos que se enamoren de ella
1. Prefacio

**La Otra Cantante…54 años** después de que Bella sea transformada Edward encuentra otra "cantante" y cree estar enamorado de ella ¿Qué habrá visto Bella para decidir dejar a su familia y unirse a los volturis? Y si esta vez aparecen otros 3 vampiros y lobos que se enamoren de ella…y Edward se da cuenta demasiado tarde que nunca dejara de amarla...¿podrá Bella perdonarlo? O no sabrá a quien elegir teniendo en cuenta que hay 3 hombres que le ofrecen un futuro lleno de amor y sin dolor…

"**¡Quédate siempre conmigo, pues, tómame de cualquier forma, vuélveme loco!¡Pero no me dejes en este abismo, donde no puedo hallarte!¡Oh dios!¡ Es indecible!¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida!¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!"**

_**Cumbres Borrascosas**_

Prefacio

¿Por qué la vida puede de llegar a ser muy cruel? En el momento donde uno cree tenerlo todo pasa algo inoportuno y llega a destruirlo ¿Será ese ser supremo de arriba el que decide quien se merece la felicidad o quien solo tiene de futuro sufrir y ser rechazada? ¿O será que simplemente todo está escrito y por alguna acción mala que hicimos en el pasado sea suerte, karma, o como quieran llamarlo escoge solo a algunas personas para ser felices? Bueno está más que claro que yo no estoy destinada a ser feliz… siempre se dice que el amor verdadero lo vence todo pero ¿Qué pasaría si la persona que crees amar te deja por otra que apenas conoce? Eso sí que te llega a herir, ya que con ese simple acto te da a entender que todos estos últimos momentos vividos contigo no fueron ni significaron nada para él, te da a entender que el pequeño fruto de su amor, que es hija de ambos, no tiene influencia, ni apenas tiene el poder para recordarle lo mucho que nos queremos o en realidad lo mucho que nos queríamos aunque en realidad yo lo sigo queriendo, es _él _quien cambio sus sentimientos por mí, ¿pero saben algo? no lo culpo por más remota y estúpida que suene la idea, es verdadera _"uno no puede decidir a quién amar, ni tampoco puede obligarse a amar a alguien"_ .

Sentí como mi corazón volvía a romperse en mi pecho, lo cual era imposible porque yo no tenía corazón, ya que tome la decisión de vivir siempre con él entregándome a la vida inmortal, abandonando mi humanidad, dejando a todos los seres que quería en el mundo, pero _todas mis decisiones eran por él, _incluso la que estaba tomando en este mismo momento. Con mi corazón hecho añicos mire por última vez la habitación donde habíamos compartido tiempo juntos. Tomé la pequeña foto de mi hija y la puse en mi bolso, como extrañaría a mi pequeña, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no me podía echar atrás así que sin más dudas salte por la ventana y me puse a correr lo más rápido que podía jurándome nunca volver…

_**Hola niñas bueno este es mi segundo fic así que porfa tengan piedad! Bueno si les gusto este pequeño prefacio y les gustaría saber kien es esa cantante, como Bella aguanta los celos de ver Edward como nuevo mejor amigo de esta y que vio Bella para decidir irse de la casa… Escríbanme un comentario para continuar la historia ya que sus reviews motivan!**_

_**XOXO AND BITES!**_


	2. Un Mes Atras

**La Otra Cantante…54 años** después de que Bella sea transformada Edward encuentra otra "cantante" y cree estar enamorado de ella ¿Qué habrá visto Bella para decidir dejar a su familia y unirse a los volturis? Y si esta vez aparecen otros 3 vampiros y lobos que se enamoren de ella…y Edward se da cuenta demasiado tarde que nunca dejara de amarla...¿podrá Bella perdonarlo? O no sabrá a quien elegir teniendo en cuenta que hay otros 3 hombres que le ofrecen un futuro lleno de amor y sin dolor…

* * *

_**1 mes atrás…**_

Todo este problema empezó exactamente hace 29 días, tengo la manía de llevarle la cuenta ya que estos últimos fueron el mismísimo infierno. Todo era tan perfecto, había alegrías, risas y mucho amor, _amor por mi Edward, _pero lamentablemente nada dura para siempre, y todo gracias a la grandiosa idea de Alice de volver a Forks y recordar mis "maravillosas" días de humana, pena que nos dimos cuenta tarde que ese pequeño viaje a mis tierras natales destruiría completamente a nuestra familia… En fin este era el último día de mi felicidad.

Me encontraba en el bosque cerca de nuestra casa de Ecuador, debo de aclarar que era un país maravilloso, tenia fauna muy variada y casi siempre había sol, el calor abrasador que tanto me gustaba. Nuestra casa era un poco más pequeña que la de Forks, por eso a mí me gustaba pasar el tiempo afuera, entre el bosque, el único lugar donde podía pensar claramente y ver el hermoso amanecer nacer.

-Mama- me dijo Nessi con una gran sonrisa en su cara- es hora de irnos, tía Alice ya se está poniendo impaciente.

Mi hija Renesme, el segundo tesoro más grande en mi vida, ahora se veía como toda una señorita de 16 años y era sumamente hermosa, ella se encontraba en una relación con Jacob y debo de decir que estoy muy conforme con esta, a pesar de lo que piensa Edward, la imprimación de Jacob hacia Renesme me daba a saber que mi hija estará siempre feliz y segura junto a él, y como mañana sería la primera vez que nos acompañe al instituto me da alegría que esta experiencia nueva para ella lo hará en compañía de Jacob. Pude notar el brillo pícaro que había en su cara cuando me llamo, era de esperarse ya que no ve a Jacob hace 2 meses, no malinterpreten él siempre se encontraba junto a ella pero al parecer ocurrió algo en La Push, creo que fue un tema de nuevos miembros, no estoy muy segura, pero el tubo que adelantarse a nuestro pequeño viaje y vernos directamente allá, la idea de volver a verlo ponía a Renesme impaciente.

-sí, claro ahora voy- le dije y esta me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien…aaa y por cierto papa te está buscando- después de decirme eso me guiño un ojo y salió corriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de ir tras ella sentí un par de manos apoderarse de mi cintura y unos labios posarse en mi cuello.

-mmm…nuestra hija te dijo que te estaba buscando, y tu ¿prefieres ir tras ella en vez que buscarme?

Edward, _mi Edward_, nunca me arrepentiré de que me haya transformado, ya que lo hice por él, todo lo hacía era por él y estos últimos años a su lado fueron los más felices que viví en toda mi existencia.

-bueno le iba a preguntar dónde estabas… -le respondí, sentí como sus labios atrapaban los míos y me daba un apasionado beso, pero sin poder evitarlo me llego otra vez esa sensación que uno siente cuando algo malo va a ocurrir, _"Un presentimiento de temor"_

No era la primera vez que lo sentía, en realidad ese escalofrió que me recorría por todo el cuerpo lo empecé a sentir cuando Alice nos dio la noticia que volveríamos a Forks, al principio pensé que la razón por la que sentía este miedo interno se debía a que pudiera haber alguien que sería capaz de reconocernos, o que apareciera una foto nuestra que le perteneciera a algún anciano del pequeño pueblo que nos delataría, hasta que después me di cuenta que el mal presentimiento en mi interior no era causado por eso, sino que sentía que algo iba ir mal, sin embargo decidí no darle importancia aunque no puede detenerme y me encogí levemente, sabía que Edward pudo notarlo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Nada solo estoy un poco nerviosa de…

-¡Edward y Bella es hora de irnos vuelvan ahora!- el grito de Alice nos interrumpió.

-¿nerviosa de qué?

-Es que…como será la primera vez que Renesme va al instituto con nosotros, me pone nerviosa- le dije a mi marido tratando de formar una sonrisa creíble en mi cara.

-Mi amor tranquila, además ella no es una vampira completa y su control es incluso mejor que Carlisle- me dijo Edward para tranquilizarme.

-Si tienes razón creo que estoy exagerando todo- se que está mal mentirle a mi marido y ahora me arrepiento de no haberle comentado mis sospechas pero conociendo a Edward si yo le comentaba algo el cancelaria nuestro viaje y como sabia que a todos les gustaba Forks ya que podíamos estar todo el tiempo afuera sin temer al sol y además que Jacob nos esperaba ahí me ahorre mis comentarios - Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que Alice venga a buscarnos.

-Está bien- me tomó de la mano y salimos a encontrarnos con la familia que nos esperaban para ir juntos al aeropuerto.

El viaje había sido tranquilo y sin muchos observadores para nuestra suerte ya que habíamos cogido el vuelo de madrugada, los coches de la familia ya nos esperaban listos para cuando lleguemos y Esme mando a limpiar la casa lista para que habitáramos en ella. Al momento de bajar del avión pude distinguir la silueta de Jacob entre las demás personas que esperaban a su familia, traía un ramo de flores en su mano y cuando vio a Nessi salió corriendo a su encuentro, eso me parecía muy romántico, y pensar que antes él quería algo conmigo, me da gratitud que ahora todo el amor que me ofrecía se lo de a su verdadero amor, y me da más alegría todavía que su amor sea mi hija. Sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado, a pesar de todo este tiempo el sigue inseguro sobre Jacob era de esperarse ya que ahora le había robado el corazón de nuestra pequeña hija, le di un apretón de manos y nos acercamos a Jacob.

-¿Familia como están?-dijo Jacob muy animado acercándose a Emmet y Jasper para darles una apretón de manos.

Emmet Jasper y Jacob se volvieron muy unidos, con sus luchas, apuestas, viajes y humor sería raro que este trío no acabara junto. La relación de Alice y Jacob también mejoro, Alice decía que Jacob era su nuevo reto para llevarlo al camino correcto de la moda y bueno Rosali con Jake con tal de no verse estaban muy felices el uno con el otro. Esme tan cariñosa como siempre cogió a Jake con mucho amor y Carlisle también lo tomo como su hijo adoptivo, tras la penosa muerte del padre de Jake años atrás.

-Muy bien Jake, ¿cómo estás?- le dije, guiñándole un ojo- desde que te fuiste solo llamaste para hablar con Renesme, eso no te hace quedar muy bien con los suegros ¿sabes?

-Sip, me puedo imaginar, pero como tengo unos suegros súper chidos no me preocupo por eso.

-ok, ahora si nos adulaste.

Toda la familia estallo en risa y las pocas personas que había en el aeropuerto se voltearon a vernos. Para evitar seguir llamando la atención decidimos que era mejor irnos. Me subí al jeep de Emmet con Edward, Renesme y Jacob, mientras que la otra mitad de la familia decidió subirse a sus respectivos autos. Íbamos en un silencio acogedor cada uno metido en sus propios pensamiento que casi no me di cuenta que Jacob cambio el camino que llevaba a nuestra casa.

-Jacob ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte pero este se limito a dedicarme solo una sonrisa, de pronto sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado… muy bien esto ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, odiaba cuando Jacob me ocultaba cosas y peor aun si estas hacían reaccionar a Edward.

-Jacob ¿estas segu…- trato de decir Edward pero Jacob no le dejo acabar.

- Claro Edward- le dijo Jake

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- me anime a preguntar.

-Les quiero presentar a los nuevos miembros de la manada.

¿A los nuevos miembros?... eso solo significaba que ninguno de los nuevos había vivido antes en la reserva para que nos los presentaran por primera vez. _Bien…. Esto iba a ser interesante._

* * *

**Hola chicas lamento haberme tardado un montón en actualizar, les prometo q ahora será más seguido y los capítulos serán más largos…**

**Adelanto del capítulo tres.**

_-Hola, mi nombre es Blake y el tuyo Bella ¿verdad?- solo me atreví a asentir, no sé porque ese licántropo tenía algo en su mirada que me ponía nerviosa, pasados segundos sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar tuve la necesidad de desviar la mirada y me encontré con esos dos ojos que tanto adoraba ahora echando chispas y con un índice de clara decepción…_

**Espero que dejen reviews para motivarme!**

_**XOXO AND BITES!**_


End file.
